I've Always Been With You
by H.J. Glory
Summary: Being the middle child didn't bother her...being alone, awkward and shy did. Who was Piper's guiding light during high school? Prue and Piper in high school, Phoebe in grade school, Andy obviously is alive. This story is finished, see ch9 for details.
1. There's A Soul, In The City

Disclaimer: I don't own characters, they are merely pawns in my masterpiece (ha!) of fan fiction. I'm not writing this for profit, so don't sue me! Any coincidence in anything else is just that. This takes place before the sisters get their powers and before Phoebe leaves for NYC.  
  
AN: Yeah thanks to all the reviews who were informing me about html and of my errors. I tend to type these up late at night once I'm done all my school work, so I miss most of the mistakes and just send it through spell check. Sorry about that! I've given up on html as everything I tried and friends have told me to try kept not working, so instead Ty's words are surrounded by ',' instead of normal quotation marks. Thanks for the reviews and all the help!  
  
Ch. 1 - There's A Soul In The City  
  
"You can't hide from them forever, Piper." Prue informed her sister as they walked to school together.  
  
"Not forever. . . just sophomore year. . . and maybe junior and senior years too." Piper hugged her binder and textbook closer to herself, pushing her glasses back up her nose.  
  
"You should kick 'em in the shins." Phoebe suggested, kicking the air with a 'Hi-ya' sound for emphasis.  
  
"Hey Prue! C'mon you want a ride?" A carload of jocks and cheerleaders asked screeching to a halt in the street.  
  
"Yeah we have room for one more!" Another in the car called.  
  
Prue looked at Piper and Phoebe, as if asking permission. Phoebe was busy trying to make friends with a kitten and Piper just looked timidly at the car full of teens.  
  
"Go on." Piper told Prue with a nod of her head. Prue smiled.  
  
"See you in the halls," Prue called as she ran for the car, leaping in.  
  
"There's Cassie, bye Piper!" Phoebe took off running for her school.  
  
"Bye." Piper said more as an after thought as she knew Phoebe couldn't hear her. Piper sighed. "Once again. . . the loser is alone." She said to herself.  
  
'Don't be so hard on yourself.'  
  
Piper heard the voice and turned to look up the street for its source. She saw Andy jogging towards her.  
  
"What did you say Andy?" she called.  
  
"I said. . . " He stopped at her side, "Piper, wait up."  
  
"Oh. . . " Piper said. "You just missed Prue." She told him.  
  
"Yeah, I figured as much." He smiled, "Do you mind if I walk with you?"  
  
"U-uhm. . .s-sure." Piper smiled, showing off her mouthful of metal braces.  
  
"Do you need help with your books?" Andy offered as they walked.  
  
"N-No, but thanks, Andy." She told him.  
  
"Anytime." He smiled.  
  
Piper knew Andy was only being nice because he was best (childhood) friends/dating Prue. It was fine that he was just being nice to her, at least when Andy was with her, less people picked on her.  
  
'You won't always be the way you feel you are now.'  
  
"What did you say?" Piper looked over at Andy. He turned to look at her, confused.  
  
"I didn't say anything." He stated. Piper rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Great, now I'm hearing voices." She sighed again.  
  
"Maybe you're just off today." Andy smiled reassuringly as he stopped with Piper at her locker. Piper began to fumble with the combination.  
  
"I can't believe he pities her just for Prue." The infamous voice of Missy Campbell filled the air near Piper and Andy's ears. Piper threw her hand down from the lock in frustration and embarrassment. She looked down and took a few deep breaths to try and stay calm.  
  
"You know that's not true, Piper." Andy told her as he reached past her to spin the combo on her locker. The lock opened effortlessly.  
  
"Thanks, Andy." Piper said meekly.  
  
"Ooh, there's my favorite person!" Pure wrapped her arms around Andy's waist and greeted him with a kiss.  
  
"Hi." He smiled.  
  
"Hi Prue." Piper gathered her books in her arms  
  
"Hey P, how was the walk?"  
  
"Not so bad, Andy Joined me-,"  
  
"Aw, that is so sweet baby!" Prue kissed him again. "Well listen I just came to steal Andy here-," Prue was cut off by the first bell. "Catch you later P!" Prue and Andy disappeared hand-in-hand down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, sure, bye. . . " Piper halfheartedly said to the air, knowing she wasn't heard again.  
  
Piper made her way to homeroom, a good five minutes before the second bell. She was in her assigned seat-at the back of row 3. She carefully slid into her seat, placing her binder a text and notebook on the scratched wooden top.  
  
"Loser." Josh Forrester coughed out. His friends snickered and high-five'd him. Missy and her friends giggled and glared at Piper. Piper kept her head down, responding only to attendance.  
  
Soon enough it was lunchtime. Piper took her books and paper bag lunch to the only empty table left in the Cafeteria.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me Mr. Ham and Cheese. . . all alone again." She murmured to herself, opening her mouth to take a bite.  
  
'I'm always with you.'  
  
Piper looked back and forth after just biting into her sandwich. 'I know I heard that one,' she thought to herself. 'What, am I going insane now?'  
  
'No, you're not going insane, Piper.'  
  
"I'm imagining a voice in my head, that's certifiable!" Piper hissed to herself mostly.  
  
'You're not imagining me either.'  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"Look, she's actually talking to herself!" Missy pointed out from halfway across the room.  
  
"What a loser!" Tiffany added in.  
  
'You can call me. . .Ty.'  
  
"Okay. . . Ty. . .What is it you want form me?" She was still whispering to herself thinking the whole time that she was going crazy.  
  
'Just think of me as. . . your guardian Angel. . . '  
  
"And what are you guarding me from?" Piper's sarcastic side came out then.  
  
'Yourself. . . '  
  
"Hey P!" Prue called waving a hand in Piper's face. Piper blinked, startled and shook her head. "Aren't you supposed to be in English now?" Prue checked her watch. Piper looked at the clock. She quickly started trying to get her things together.  
  
"Oh-Oh God, I'm late! Oh no!" She was panicking now.  
  
"P, calm down honey," Prue noticed that Piper had barely eaten a bite of her sandwich and the rest of her food was untouched. "Piper, are you feeling all right?"  
  
"W-what? O-Oh, I have to go!" Piper took off running only to crash right into Principle Ronald, and getting a tray of food all over herself. The cafeteria erupted into laughter. Piper was on the ground, tears welling in her eyes and bright red in embarrassment. She wanted to get up and run but she couldn't find her glasses. Prue was heading to her rescue, but Missy Campbell beat her to it.  
  
"Aw, you poor thing, let me help you up. . ." Missy extended her hand, which had a small bowl of jell-o in it. Piper blindly put her hand up for help.  
  
"Piper, no!" Prue called, but it was too late. Piper fell back to the ground, adding insult to injury and green jell-o to her mess of food. Principle Ronald had gone to get the janitor. Piper started to have panic attack. Before Prue could reach her, she managed her way out of the cafeteria and to one of the girls' bathrooms. She locked herself in a stall and cried.  
  
"If you're a guardian angel. . ." she said to the air, "maybe you should protect me from them." She sobbed.  
  
'You've got all you need to protect yourself from them, Piper. . . You just have to let it out of you.'  
  
Piper just cried. She knew Prue would eventually come to bring her home.  
  
~~~AN: Yeah thanks to all the reviews who were informing me about html and of my errors. I tend to type these up late at night once I'm done all my school work, so I miss most of the mistakes and just send it through spell check. Sorry about that! Thanks to Ange cause she's helping me with the HTML!~~~~~~ 


	2. Ooh Baby, Baby It's a Wild World

Disclaimer: Again as before, I don't own characters, they are merely pawns in my masterpiece (ha!) of fan fiction. I'm not writing this for profit, so don't sue me! Any coincidence in anything else is just that. This takes place before the sisters get their powers and before Phoebe leaves for NYC. BTW I hope you liked the first chapter. I just kind of started with the idea and have been writing it as things come to me. So I hardly have any idea which direction I'm going to take this, I'm just trying to put it together as I go along. Feedback is appreciated.  
  
Also, thanks to all the reviews, though fanfiction.net won't let me read all of them yet!  
  
Ch.2 - Ooh Baby, Baby It's a Wild World.  
  
"Grams, I'm home!" Prue called as she dropped her book bag at the bottom of the steps to go and get a snack from the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe ran in behind her. She started to dash up the stairs, nearly colliding with Grams, who put her hand over her heart, startled, as she stepped against the wall to avoid the 13 year-old's mad dash for her room. "Phoebe, please! Slow down!" She pleaded.  
  
"Sorry Grams!" Phoebe called as she skidded to a stop in her room "DIBS ON THE PHONE!" she wailed so Prue would hear her and then she shut the door.  
  
"Damnit." Prue muttered as Grams entered the kitchen.  
  
"Prudence." Grams scolded. Prue sat down with her apple.  
  
"Sorry Grams." She apologized. "So." Prue began as Grams began getting things ready for dinner. "How is she?"  
  
"Heartbroken, as usual." Grams said, sullenly. "Those children tortured her, Prudence. You should really stick up for her more often. She needs your help. She is your sister after all."  
  
"What?" Prue asked in shock. "I stick up for her all the time, Grams. I know she's my sister."  
  
"I know that, Prudence," Grams put some seasoning on the counter and turned around. "I'm just saying. . . maybe you should bring her places with you. Not just hang around her long enough to say hello and leave her alone."  
  
"Grams, she doesn't want to hang out with us." Prue explained, "and 'us' most of the time means Andy and me.you know like on a date."  
  
"Prudence-,"  
  
"Grams, it's not my fault that she's scared of talking to anyone. I've tried to help her, but ever since mom died she just doesn't want to be with anyone, how am I supposed to change that?" Prue was almost shouting.  
  
"Prudence Halliwell, don't you dare speak to me that way." Grams ordered. Prue looked down.  
  
"She's not the only one that lost Mom. . . and one of these days she's going to have to get over it." Prue said. "Until then, I don't think she's going to let herself fit in, Grams. She knows she's only hurting herself." Prue took her apple and left. She grabbed her book bag and went up into her room.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. . ." Grams said to herself as Prue left. With a sigh she set about making dinner.  
  
Piper lay on her bed. She'd been home most of the day. Prue had taken her to the office where they had called Grams to come and pick her up. After a shower, she spent the rest of the day doing homework and avoiding Grams. She cried until her eyes were puffed and dry. They burned and ached with the absence of tears. When she had seen Prue and Phoebe coming up the street, she'd gone and washed her face. She was calmer now. She just wanted to pretend it didn't happen, much like she always did. She listened for movement. Once she was sure that Phoebe and Prue were both in their rooms, she went downstairs to see if Grams would let her help cook dinner.  
  
"Piper, would you go and get Phoebe and Prue?" Grams asked once everything was ready to be put on the table.  
  
"Sure Grams." Piper put down her potholder and headed up the steps.  
  
"Phoebe," Piper knocked on Phoebe's open door and leaned against the doorway, watching Phoebe dance around the room to a song. She stopped abruptly when she saw Piper watching her.  
  
"What do you want?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Nothing," Piper said softly, meekly, just like she did at school. "I just wanted to tell you that-,"  
  
"Prue told me what they did to you at school." Phoebe blurted. Piper turned red and looked down.  
  
"S-She did?"  
  
"Ya huh!" Phoebe pulled Piper in the room by her hand. She stood facing her.  
  
"What you have to do," she said making Piper face the mirror and standing behind her. "Is look in the mirror and tell yourself what you wanna say to them! Tell them they suck monkey butts!"  
  
Piper laughed softly. "Monkey butts?"  
  
"Well you could tell them they suck donkey butts-,"  
  
"Phoebe, she doesn't need to insult them, she needs to ignore them and show them she's better then they are." Prue said from the doorway.  
  
"Ignoring people doesn't make them stop hurting you." Phoebe put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Maybe not in 8th grade, but in high school-,"  
  
"Grams said it's time for dinner." Piper ducked out of the room. She was sick and tired of the two of them trying to force her to change the way she acted. She didn't want to be friends with other people. None of those people liked her and she didn't want to put on a false persona so they did. She didn't even know who she was, and she didn't expect anyone else to.  
  
'Standing up for yourself doesn't make your inner self change, Piper.'  
  
"Oh Jesus! Not you again!" Piper instinctively tried to start covering herself as she was in the shower with a soapy head of hair and her eyes clenched shut. Sure she had showered earlier, but she still felt like food was stuck to her. "Can't you let me take a shower in peace! Do you have to watch me all the time Mr. 'I'm Your Guardian Angel'?"  
  
'I can't see you.'  
  
"Oh, so you're supposed to give me a vote of confidence when you have no idea that I'm a freak? Thanks, that's helpful." Piper tried to get the soap out of her eyes and hair.  
  
'You're a natural comedian. You should use that more often. People's actions towards you would change if you spoke up more.'  
  
"Well thank you Ty." Piper rolled her eyes. "There's a difference between a perfect 'Angel' doing something and a human being!"  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" Grams knocked from outside the bathroom door.  
  
"U-Uh yeah Grams." She called back.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Grams asked, confused.  
  
"Uhh-My. . .Myself!" Piper shouted. "I didn't realize anyone could hear me, Sorry!" "That's alright dear." Grams seemed satisfied with that. "Just don't stay in there too long, you'll shrivel your skin up like a prune!"  
  
"Okay Grams." Piped waited until she thought Grams had left. "Great, thanks. You're supposed to be protecting me, not making everyone think I belong in a nut house!" She hissed.  
  
'You don't need protection from them.'  
  
"Oh, and I supposed you think I'm just going to pick up a razor and dig my vein out of my wrist, don't you?" Piper scoffed. "Well then they better get me an Angel who knows me better then you, because that's not what I'm going to do."  
  
'that's not how you felt this afternoon.'  
  
"Oh, God, I was humiliated, it's not like I'm the only person to ever have thought they didn't' want to live!" Piper sighed, turning the water off and wrapping a towel around herself.  
  
'I wouldn't be talking to you if the thought wasn't present in your mind as often as it is.'  
  
"I wish you'd stop following me around!" Piper hissed as she walked to her room.  
  
"Hold on Andy." Prue whispered, putting the phone away from her mouth to lean back in her chair and look out the door. Piper was walking form the bathroom to her room, talking to herself.  
  
"Reading my thoughts, telling me I'm going to kill myself, ugh! Can't you just leave me alone until I need you, isn't that how a guardian angel works?" She asked, flustered as she shut her door behind her.  
  
Phoebe was now in the hallway listening.  
  
"Andy can I call you back?" Prue asked. "Yes, in a few minutes. . . mmhmm. . . I love you too baby!" She hung up and joined Phoebe in the hallway, listening against Piper's door.  
  
"I think she's gone crazy." Phoebe motioned with her hand as she whispered. Prue put her finger to her lips.  
  
"Shhhh."  
  
'If that's how you want it to work. . . but how am I supposed to believe that you'll call when you need help?'  
  
"Oh, my God. . .I will scream and beg and plead for you, and apologize, grovel, whatever you want, just leave me alone!"  
  
"Who's she talking to?" Prue asked.  
  
"Somebody named Ty." Phoebe said.  
  
'All right. . . I'll leave you alone. But if anything should happened, and you can't call for me. . .'  
  
"What, tell me and go, please?" Piper pleaded, desperate to be alone.  
  
'You won't hear me, but I will be with you through your darkest times.'  
  
"Oh GOD that sounds like such an after school special." Piper sighed. "Anything else?"  
  
'It's a wild world, Piper. Don't' try to survive it on your own, no one's been able to so far. You are a strong young woman, but everyone needs someone. Don't forget, I will be with you.'  
  
"Okay, Ty, I get it, thank you." Piper sighed.  
  
"Piper?" Grams knocked on the door.  
  
"I'm getting changed Grams." She called back.  
  
"Let me know when you're done, I need to talk to you."  
  
"O-Okay Grams." Piper replied. 'This is not good,' she thought.  
  
AN: Again sorry for the typos and I've given up on html as everything I tried and friends have told me to try kept not working, so instead Ty's words are surrounded by ',' instead of normal quotation marks. Thanks for the reviews and all the help! 


	3. I'm Not Crazy, I'm Just A Little Unwell

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Again as before, I don't own characters, they are merely pawns in my masterpiece (ha!) of fan fiction. I'm not writing this for profit, so don't sue me! Any coincidence in anything else is just that. This takes place before the sisters get their powers and before Phoebe leaves for NYC. I hardly have any idea which direction I'm going to take this, I'm just trying to put it together as I go along. Feedback is appreciated.  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you and THANK YOU to everyone who left a review! I LOVE YOU!!  
  
~~~~~ Ch. 3 - I'm Not Crazy I'm Just a Little Unwell  
  
"Okay you can come in now." Piper called.  
  
She sat on her bed as Grams entered with Phoebe and Prue to either side of her.  
  
"Uhm. . .What's going on?" Piper asked.  
  
"Piper, we're worried about you." Grams began.  
  
"Oh God, is this like some kind of intervention?" Piper stood up, mortified. "Look, I promise I'm not crazy, suicidal, on drugs or an alcoholic, okay?"  
  
"We heard you talking to yourself." Prue crossed her arms, eyeing Piper. Piper put her head back in frustration. She started speaking slowly but as her sentence progressed her frustration grew.  
  
"Maybe. . .if someone around here would talk to me. . .I wouldn't have to have conversations with myself!"  
  
"I talk to you!" Prue exclaimed.  
  
"Girls. . ." Grams began.  
  
"Oh, right, because saying hello, hanging all over your boyfriend and walking away is a conversation!" Piper yelled back.  
  
"I so talk to you more than that, Piper!" Prue was angry now.  
  
"Girls, please," Grams clenched and unclenched her fist, grimacing some.  
  
"Grams?" Phoebe asked as Piper and Prue continued to yell.  
  
"Ohhh, yes because dumping all your head cheerleader perfect life problems on me is a conversation too. Tell me Prue, what's the last thing you remember HEARING me say? And I don't mean me talking to myself." Piper Challenged.  
  
"This is stupid, that's easy. . ." Prue put her arms down, her face twisted in thought. "It was about. . .Well it was-,"  
  
"Uh. . .Guys. . ." Phoebe asked, watching Grams' face contort in what looked like pain.  
  
"Thank you, Prue, for proving my point." Piper crossed her arms, content.  
  
"Oh, get down off your high horse and realize that we care about you and we're worried-,"  
  
Grams fell to the floor on her knees, letting out a moan of pain. Phoebe dropped to her knees next to Grams, who was now lying on the floor.  
  
"GRAMS!" Prue and Piper rushed to her side.  
  
"Grams, what's wrong?" Prue asked, more in shock then anything else.  
  
"Grams?" Phoebe asked, just wanting a response out of her.  
  
Piper had already left the room, running for the closest phone, in Prue's room. It rang just as she was picking it up.  
  
"Hello beautiful," Andy's voice came through.  
  
"Not Prue, Andy, gotta go, Grams needs help." Piper hung up on him and called for an Ambulance.  
  
~~~  
  
"Has she said anything to you?" Andy asked, sitting next to Prue in the plastic cushioned chairs of the hospital waiting room. He handed her a cup of coffee.  
  
"No," Prue sighed, stirring the coffee.  
  
"What about Phoebe?" Andy looked at the sleeping form of Prue's youngest sister. Phoebe was sprawled across two of the uncomfortable chairs.  
  
"She's been asleep for a few hours now." Prue  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to her, Prue." Andy suggested, looking at Piper, who was sitting sideways in one of the chairs, staring out the window with her knees pulled up. Her eyes were puffed and red much like Prue's and probably Phoebe's too.  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to me." Prue had told Andy what had happened before they called an Ambulance for Grams. She looked down at her lap. "Andy, it's possible I may be the worst sister Phoebe and Piper could have."  
  
"Now you know that's not true, and I should yell at you for saying such a thing." He assured her. "Now go and talk to her." He gave Prue a little push.  
  
Piper wiped her eyes. Andy had shown up for Prue, and Phoebe was asleep. Prue and Andy were talking now over bad hospital coffee. Piper was left to stare out the window, once in awhile she wiped at stray tears that rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"You're supposed to protect people, right Ty?" She asked softly as she stared out the window in to the dark night.  
  
'I'm supposed to protect you.'  
  
"To protect me? Grams protects me." She sniffled.  
  
'Not in the way I do.'  
  
"You want to protect me?" She asked.  
  
'Very much so.' "Then help her." Piper wiped at her eyes.  
  
'I can't, Piper. I'm sorry.'  
  
"What use are Guardian Angels, huh? You can't do anything except make people think I'm crazy." She buried her face into her knees, hugging them closer as she began to cry for the fifth time that night.  
  
'You'll find out soon enough.'  
  
"Hey, P. . ."  
  
Piper looked up to see Prue standing in front of her.  
  
"Andy brought me this, but I've already have four. . ." Prue explained. "I thought maybe you'd want it."  
  
Piper glanced at Andy, who was placing his coat over Phoebe, for her to use as a blanket.  
  
"Thanks. . ." Piper accepted the cup, and turned so her back was against the back of the chair.  
  
"Mind if I sit?" Prue asked. Piper simply shrugged.  
  
"Free country." She muttered, not looking at Prue.  
  
"Listen Piper, I-,"  
  
"Don't, Prue." Piper cut her off. Prue looked at her. Piper took a shaky breath. "Don't come apologize and pretend to want to talk to me just because of what happened to Grams and because you feel guilty." Piper's eyes were filled.  
  
"Piper-,"  
  
"I might be crazy, or a loser or whatever-,"  
  
"Piper, you're not a loser." Prue insisted.  
  
"I know what you think, Prue. I've heard you. I'm your sister, and you stick up for me once in a while, but I'm just holding onto something you can't make me let go, so why bother." Piper looked at Prue. "I'm not as strong as you and Phoebe, Prue. I'm far from perfect, so forgive me, if I can't get over the biggest loss of my entire life. . . okay?" She asked, a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
Prue was over come. Her eyes were filled and threatened to spill over at anytime. Piper put the coffee cup down on the table in front of her, and no sooner found herself enveloped in Prue's arms.  
  
"Oh, Piper, I'm so sorry." Was all she could say.  
  
Piper didn't move. She just cried and for once, she let Prue help her. Both girls cried. They didn't know how long they'd been sitting there, huddled together, crying. When they finally broke apart, Andy was asleep sitting next to Phoebe who was slowly sliding off her set of chairs. Both girls wiped their eyes and took deep breaths. Prue was about to speak when a doctor walked to the entrance of the waiting room. He had on a pristine white lab coat and was carrying a silver metal clipboard.  
  
"Halliwell?" He asked. Prue and Piper stood up. Andy was startled awake and he looked around confused for a moment. Realization hit him and he walked over to stand behind Piper and Prue, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, to let them know he was there.  
  
"Would you come to my office so I can speak to you about your grandmother?" The doctor questioned.  
  
"No." Prue and Piper both said. They knew they wouldn't be able to move. Their legs felt like cement weights.  
  
"You can tell us right here." Prue told him, knowing Piper was unable to speak.  
  
"Very well, please have a seat." He instructed. All of them sat down, the doctor sat facing them. Phoebe woke up groggily.  
  
"Pheebs, why don't you come and sit with us?" Piper suggested. Phoebe tiredly walked over and climbed into Piper's lap, placing her head down on Piper's shoulder. She was still half asleep.  
  
"Is Grams okay?" She sounded almost like a 5 year old.  
  
"We're gonna find out." Prue said. She looked at the doctor.  
  
"I have some good and some bad news. . ." The Doctor began.  
  
~~~ AN: Dun dun duuuun! Oh c'mon a little cliffhanger is good right? Well this was a long chapter because of the dialogue. Hope you liked it. THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU again for all the reviews I LOVE YOU GUYS! 


	4. Pushin' Me Off Of Life's Little Edge

Disclaimer: Again as before, I don't own characters, they are merely pawns in my masterpiece (ha!) of fan fiction. I'm not writing this for profit, so don't sue me! Any coincidence in anything else is just that. This takes place before the sisters get their powers and before Phoebe leaves for NYC. I hardly have any idea which direction I'm going to take this, I'm just trying to put it together as I go along. Feedback is appreciated.  
  
AN: Okay, so here are my thank you's. They go out to: WickedWillow1, Kira8, P3Halliwell1329, Pixie Wildfire, Love-Is-War, CharmingTess, Katriona, cohrent29 (hi Ange!), DuCksRVeRKOol, piperperson, KC-Piper-fan, and Susan. If I forgot anyone, it is simply because fanfiction.com hasn't let me see your review yet and I will thank you in the next chapter!!! As for all the questions, here are my answers:  
  
1. Ty may be Leo, he may not be. You'll have to wait and see. I like to let people draw their own conclusions, so if you want Ty to be Leo, then Ty is Leo, etc.  
  
2. This is not an AU, so draw your assumptions about Grams from there.  
  
3. As for the Piper/Leo dreamy goodness (I enjoyed that phrase greatly by the way), you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
4. As for the Therapy theory, well, I'm not sure yet. It's a possibility.  
  
5. As for Piper talking to Ty in her head, I thought about doing that but I don't think it would be as comical, or realistic. I know if I heard a voice in my head I would talk out loud to it, so I guess I incorporated myself slightly into Piper.  
  
With that said.ONWARD HO!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 4 - Pushin' Me Off Of Life's Little Edge  
  
Prue was asleep sitting across Andy's lap in Grams' hospital room. Phoebe was sprawled across the chair on the other side of the bed. They had all passed out shortly ago. The lights were off, minus the one right about Grams' bed. It buzzed and hummed along with the heart monitors it surrounded. Piper was seated in the large window sill. Her legs were pulled up and she switched back and forth between watching Grams and watching the lightening storm outside the window.  
  
They were on the third floor of the hospital. Every 45 minutes, a nurse would come and check Grams' vital signs. Piper would watch her, knowing that if she disturbed or hurt Grams there would be hell to pay. The clock on the wall ticked almost as loud as the whirring and obnoxious beeping of Grams' oxygen and heart monitors. It was 4:56 AM. Piper didn't feel tired. She felt like she could explode and the only thing that happened to be holding her together was her skin. She turned to look out the window, the Doctors words from earlier rang through her mind.  
  
"Your grandmother suffered a heart attack as a result of a condition known as Arteriosclerosis." Dr. Granger had begun.  
  
"In English, please?" Prue asked.  
  
"It's a type of hardening of the arteries. It can occur in the heart, or in other veins or muscles in your body. All people develop some degree of it as they age. It does lead to complications in some people, however, such as your grandmother." He explained.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Piper had restated Phoebe's question.  
  
"She's stable, and we will be running some tests on her in the next couple of days to detect the severity of her condition. "  
  
"Could we have prevented this?" Prue asked.  
  
"Not likely, Miss." Dr. Granger assured. "Arteriosclerosis can't usually be diagnosed until symptoms develop. Even then it might've eluded you. Quite often Arteriosclerosis shows no symptoms until the flow within a blood vessel has been seriously compromised. She's lucky you were all there when the heart attack happened."  
  
Piper and Prue were both crying again at this point. Phoebe cried as well. None of the sisters could speak anymore. Andy looked at them before speaking up.  
  
"So what's going to happen now?" He cleared his throat, his arm around Prue's shoulders.  
  
"As I said we're going to be running a number of tests to assess the severity of her condition." He studied his clipboard for a moment. "Once we figure that out, we'll go from there on how to treat this."  
  
"What are the possibilities?" Piper found her voice, though it was cracked and rough.  
  
"I have a list of the tests I'll be running, and also of the possible treatments, the prognosis and the possible complications of Arterioscleroses. Why don't you all give that a read over tomorrow? Right now I'll bring you to your grandmother's room." He stood.  
  
Piper closed her eyes tightly, a tear sliding down her cheek as she took a deep breath. She put her head down sideways on her knees, staring further out the window.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to do this." Piper scarcely whispered to herself with a sigh. "Ty? Can you hear me?"  
  
'Of course I can.'  
  
Piper shivered as she felt like she could hear his voice rustled through her ears not just in her head. The shiver subsided and she felt a slight warmness.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" She questioned.  
  
'I can't promise an answer, but yes you can.'  
  
"Is Grams going to die?" She felt her voice catch a little bit.  
  
'Eventually, Piper, she will. I was told . . . from a very good source I might add . . . that right now is not her time.'  
  
"When?"  
  
'Piper . . . I can't tell you that.'  
  
"Why not?" Piper felt her eyes filling further. She knew they were spilling over.  
  
'There are just some things that you're not allowed to know. Life isn't supposed to be laid out in front of you, Piper. It's unpredictable, that's how it's supposed to be.'  
  
"I can't keep up with life when it's that way." She sniffled softly.  
  
'Yes you can. You just need to believe in yourself. You never get more then you can handle. You're stronger than your sisters; you just don't believe you are.'  
  
"Because I'm not." Her shoulders were shaking as she cried now.  
  
'Yes you are.'  
  
Piper cried into her knees. She felt a hand on her shoulder and her head popped up. She quickly wiped at her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Prue. . .I didn't mean to wake you up." She sniffed.  
  
"You didn't. I had a weird dream." She assured. "C'mon let's go for a walk."  
  
"So. . ." Piper began to say, her hands idly lay in the back pockets of her jeans as she strolled along the hallways.  
  
"So . . . Are you going to tell me who this . . . Ty, is?" Prue stated.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I tried." Piper looked down, blushing.  
  
"Try me?" Prue asked, sitting down with her vending machine coffee and Doritos.  
  
Piper took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay . . . you asked for it." She looked at Prue. "I swear if you have Grams commit me for this I'll come back and haunt you forever after I die."  
  
"Whoa, Okay, I swear." Prue motioned to cross her heart. "So spill the beans."  
  
~~~~ AN: C'mon you knew Grams wasn't gonna die! After all this isn't an Alternate universe! BTW all health info was found on Yahoo! Health so whatever's wrong I'm sorry! 


	5. It's 3 AM I Must Be Lonely

Disclaimer: Again as before, I don't own characters, they are merely pawns in my masterpiece (ha!) of fan fiction. I'm not writing this for profit, so don't sue me! Any coincidence in anything else is just that. This takes place before the sisters get their powers and before Phoebe leaves for NYC. I hardly have any idea which direction I'm going to take this, I'm just trying to put it together as I go along. Feedback is appreciated.  
  
AN: A GIGANTIC Thank you times infinity goes out to EVERYONE who has left me a note, suggestions, feedback, and love! I'm glad you're so eager for me to write more! I love you guys! I've been trying to get around and read some of your fics, as I'm hard pressed for time it's going to take me a while, be patient, and you'll see reviews from me soon!  
  
Also, I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up as fast as the others; I've been a bit busy!  
  
With that said, anything left out or anyone, I'm sorry!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 5 - It's 3 AM I Must Be Lonely  
  
Piper tossed slightly in her bed. Ever since everything that was happening with Grams, she hadn't been able to sleep. The hospital had stopped letting them stay nights there, and so they were forced to go home and spend their nights in restless sleep. Piper found this impossible. Grams had been in the hospital for 4 days. The doctor said she would be able to return home tomorrow, with special restrictions.  
Piper sighed, feeling overcome with exhaustion that she couldn't tame. No matter what she did, she couldn't sleep. She even resorted to a warm cup of milk, though she always hated when Grams would suggest it. For the past few nights, she'd found herself 'talking' to Ty. Every night she'd start out tossing and turning and sighing. Eventually she'd throw her covers off in frustration. Soon after she'd find herself seated on her bed, leaning back against the headboard, her knees pulled up, hugging them close and talking candidly to what she claimed was just a voice in her head.  
There was something about the situation that alarmed her, but when she would talk to him that faded away. It was as if he was always in the room with her, talking to her, comforting her, letting her ramble. Piper was pretty positive she wasn't imagining him, though she was still a bit guarded about it. She wasn't sure if Prue believed her or not. After she'd told Prue everything, neither of them had spoken about it since.  
  
"Agh. . .this is useless." She kicked the covers off and pulled herself up against the headboard. "Ty?" She questioned.  
  
'Yes, Piper, are you okay?'  
  
"Well. . . I think I am, unless I'm not supposed to be?" She questioned.  
  
'It's just alarming. Usually I don't get called unless it's an emergency.'  
  
"Oh. . .do you not want to talk to me then?"  
  
'No, that's not it at all. I'm just keeping everything in check.'  
  
"Well done Guardian man." She smiled some.  
  
'What can I help you with?'  
  
"I can't sleep?"  
  
'You're probably just stressed out about your Grandmother.'  
  
"No, I don't think it's that."  
  
'What do you think it is?'  
  
Piper looked down and sighed. Her hand reached down and her finger traced the lines of her comforter.  
  
"I don't know if I can tell you."  
  
'How come?'  
  
"Well, Ty. . .it's kind of something that I can't tell anyone unless I'm face to face."  
  
'Really? Why is that?'  
  
"I don't know-it's hard to explain."  
  
'Do you want to try anyway?'  
  
Piper bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Okay. . .I'll try."  
  
'Take your time.'  
  
"I've been having these dreams lately. . .since you've started talking to me." Piper took a deep breath. She walked over to the window and looked out at the moon hanging up in the night. She hugged her arms around herself, leaning against the wall.  
  
'What kind of dreams? Nightmares?'  
  
"Not exactly. . .some of them are pretty awful. . .but some of them are. . .nice. . .amazing. I don't know." Piper sat back down on her bed, pulling her blanket up to her as she sat against the headboard.  
  
'Do you want to describe them to me?'  
  
"Well. . .I know they're set in the future. Maybe 5, maybe 6 years from now."  
  
'Mmhmm. . .and how do you know that?'  
  
"Well, because we're older. We look older. I think they go in some kind of order too-is that strange?"  
  
'No, Piper that's not strange. Why don't you describe them all to me. . .start at the beginning?'  
  
"Okay. . ." Piper took a deep breath.  
  
AN: This chapter will be continued into the next chapter, as It will be.flash forwards so to speak. I'll explain in the Disclaimer and AN at the beginning of the next chapter! Also, I'm sorry the last chapter and this one are so short! I know how some of you really like long chapters! I promise the next one will be kind of long! 


	6. These Dreams Go On When I Close My Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Again as before, I don't own characters, they are merely pawns in my masterpiece (ha!) of fan fiction. I'm not writing this for profit, so don't sue me! Any coincidence in anything else is just that. This takes place before the sisters get their powers and before Phoebe leaves for NYC. I hardly have any idea which direction I'm going to take this, I'm just trying to put it together as I go along. Feedback is appreciated.

**AN:** A GIGANTIC Thank you times infinity goes out to EVERYONE who has left me a note, suggestions, feedback, and love! I'm glad you're so eager for me to write more! I love you guys! I've been trying to get around and read some of your fics, as I'm hard pressed for time it's going to take me a while, be patient, and you'll see reviews from me soon! Again I love you love you love you love you all!

Also, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I was trying to decide how I was going to set it up. It's basically going to be quotes from the first, second and third season predominantly. I'm just going to put the quote in and not many of the actions so hopefully you've seen the episodes and can picture it in your mind! Oh! And I know Phoebe's supposed to see into the future and that's her power and all, but remember, these are dreams, and anyone can see into the future in dreams! At least that's what I've found in real life.  
  


With that said, anything left out or anyone, I'm sorry!

--------------------

**Ch.**** 6 – These Dreams Go On When I Close My Eyes**

**Piper:** Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner? 

**Prue****: I'm not hungry. **

**Phoebe:** I ate on the bus. 

**Piper:** Okay, we'll try the group hug later. 

**Andy:** Do you believe in UFOS?

**Morris:** Hell, no.

**Andy:** Neither do I. But do you believe there are people out there who believe in UFOS?

**Morris:** Yes. But I think they're crazy.

**Andy:** Then why can't you believe that there are people who believe that they are witches?

**Piper: **Prue's right, what are we gonna do? 

**Phoebe:** What can't we do? 

**Prue****: We are going to be careful, we are going to be wise, and we are going to stick together. **

**Piper:** This should be interesting! 

---

**Piper: **By the way, um, Andy called.

**Prue****: When?**

**Piper:** While you were in the shower.

**Prue****: What did you tell him?**

**Piper:** That you were in the shower. Bad date?

**Prue****: No. No, no. Not at all. Uh, it was great. You know, dinner, movie...sex.**

**Piper:** Excuse me? On your first date? You sleaze.

**Prue****: It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper.**

**Piper:** High school doesn't count. That was last decade.

**Piper:** Prue slept with Andy.

**Phoebe:** Hello!

**Prue****: Thanks a lot, Mouth.**

**Piper:** Don't put me in the middle.

**Prue****: I'm not. You were born in the middle.**

---

**Prue****: So we're agreed? 20 minutes? **

**Piper:** Prue, you can't do a party in 20 minutes. 

**Prue****: Watch me. **

**Phoebe:** Prue's party tips: meet, greet and bail. 

**Prue****: I'm sorry, but some of us have a job. **

**Phoebe:** And some of us have fun. 

**Piper:** And some of us are having a really bad hair day. 

---

**Piper:** Are you out of your mind again? 

**Phoebe:** No, I'm the Amazing Phoebe. 

**Piper:** This isn't funny. Our powers are supposed to be a secret, not a marketable job skill. 

Mark: But how? 

**Piper:** I don't know, I panic, hold up both hands and bad things tend to freeze. 

---

**Phoebe:** You want a man who's single, smart, endowed-

**Piper:** Employed. 

**Phoebe:** Oh, sorry. Employed. A man who loves sleeping in on Sundays, sunset bike rides, cuddling by a roaring fire, and late night talks. A man who loves love as much as you do. Wow, you're a romantic. 

**Piper:** Yep. Your turn. You want the sexy, silent type that finds you driving through town on a Harley at three o'clock in the morning. A man who appreciates scented candles, body oils, and Italian sheets. 

**Phoebe:** He's about hunger, and lust, and danger and even though you know all this, even though you know that he'll never meet your friends or share a holiday meal with your family, you still can't stay away. And he recycles. 

**Piper:** Recycles? 

**Phoebe:** Yeah. And I think it goes without saying that we both want a man who is well...employed.

**Piper:** You're seriously twisted. 

**Phoebe:** Don't worry. We had safe sex. A lot of safe sex! 

**Piper:** Eww. 

**Jack:** Your honesty is so refreshing. 

**Piper:** Well, it helps keep my ulcer under control. 

**Jack:** It's the 90s. Is there anyone who doesn't have one? 

**Piper:** Wanna see my tattoo? 

**Jack:** Wanna see mine? 

**Piper:** Uh, is there nothing I can say to turn you off? 

**Jack:** There really isn't. 

---

**Prue****: Piper! Are you still in there?**

**Piper:** (taking a pregnancy test) I'm almost done.

**Prue****: Define "almost."**

**Piper:** Just give me another minute...or two.

**Prue****: You're positive?**

**Piper:** I hope not.

**Prue****: Piper, I cannot be late today.**

**Piper:** I know the feeling.

**Phoebe:** Okay, I can't hold this in any longer. Your name isn't Piper, and that's the good news. You're really Hecate, Queen of the Underworld; you're pregnant with the demon child, which means I'm afraid I have to kill you. 

**Piper:** What?!?!? 

**Piper:** I'm not pregnant. Trust me. 

**Prue****: Well, that's good news. **

**Phoebe:** Are you kidding? That's great news! You can live! 

---

**Phoebe:** (about Leo) Quite possibly the finest glutes in the city. 

**Piper:** In the state. 

**Phoebe:** In all the land. 

**Piper:** I saw him first. 

**Phoebe:** Uh uh. 

**Piper:** Uh huh! 

**Phoebe:** Uh! 

**Piper:** So it's not like either one of us has a problem finding guys. 

**Phoebe:** Pfft. Please. 

**Piper:** So if one of us got Leo, it'd be okay with the other one. 

**Phoebe:** Absolutely. 

**Piper:** So we can just consider this a friendly competition. 

**Phoebe:** Sibling rivalry. 

**Piper:** War! 

**Phoebe:** Exactly

---

**Phoebe:** Prue, what do you think of me? 

**Prue****: While I admire your confidence and your fearlessness, your utter lack of responsibility frustrates me to no end. Oh God, that is so enough. **

**Piper:** Oh my God. This could be very dangerous. 

**Phoebe:** I'm kind of digging it. Piper, what do you really think of your boss? 

**Piper:** I think he is a self-centered jerk who must have a very small penis! Oh my God, I'm gonna be so fired! 

---

**Phoebe:** Am I the only one in this family who inherited the take-a-chance gene? 

**Piper:** Probably, because if I remember my biology correctly, it was located next to the can't-mind-your-own-business gene. 

---

**Phoebe:** You, Leo, last night. Dish.

**Piper:** Hm, well, it was nice. Well, it was wonderful. We just had a few problems.

**Prue****: Problems? What problems?**

**Piper:** Well, it's been a while since I . . . you know. And I was a little nervous, and I kinda kept...freezing him.

**Prue****: Piper, you didn't!**

**Piper:** I didn't mean to...the first time.

**Prue****: Um, okay, at what point in the process exactly did you freeze him?**

Piper chuckles.

**Phoebe:** Hello!

**Phoebe:** Things are looking up.

**Piper:** Don't say that. The moment someone says that, everything always goes south.

**Phoebe:** Unless you freeze him.

**Prue****: Ooh!**

**Phoebe:** I couldn't help it! It was so good!

---

**Prue****: We might have to confine you until we get back. So, what? Tie you down? **

**Piper:** No! Go to hell! 

**Prue****: Do we have any chains? **

**Phoebe:** We still need to make a trip to the Army Navy store.

**Prue****: Why?**

**Phoebe:** To buy a flare gun.

**Piper:** Screw you, bitch!

**Phoebe:** Okay, I think we need to hurry. 

**Phoebe:** Are you okay?

**Piper:** I think so. But I'm naked and freezing. 

---

**Phoebe:** Earthquakes give me the jeebies.

**Prue****: Would that be the Phoebe jeebies? **

**Piper:** The only Halliwell who likes earthquakes. 

**Prue****: I don't like them, but I don't run through the house naked, screaming "Run for your life!" either. **

**Phoebe:** Okay, that is such an exaggeration. I was wearing slippers! 

---

**Phoebe:** Oh, hi! I, uh, was just, uh... 

**Piper:** Openin' up a can of whoop ass! 

---

**Piper:** I can't believe we got arrested for kidnapping ourselves. 

**Prue****: Yeah, well, it should make for a pretty interesting defense. **

**Piper:** You think this is funny? We're not just stuck in jail, Prue, we're stuck in the past. 

**Prue****: Yes, I know, Piper. I've been following. **

**Phoebe:** Bright side? 

**Piper:** Oh, I dare you. 

**Piper:** What, I'm supposed to throw out perfectly good flowers 'cause they came from a creep? If that was the rule, we'd never have flowers in this house. 

---

**Prue****: I hate cemeteries at night. **

**Phoebe:** I hate cemeteries at day. (noise) What was that?

**Prue****: Uh, probably a zombie or a vampire. **

**Phoebe:** Great. Where's Buffy when you need her? 

---

**Prue****: I need to push your buttons. **

**Phoebe:** Well, I'm not so easy to break. 

**Prue****: What was that thing that the guys started calling you in high school after they caught you making out with someone under the bleachers? **

**Phoebe:** Not gonna work. 

**Prue****: What was that? Oh yeah. FREEBIE!**

(A magazine rack goes flying.)

**Prue****: Hmm. Lesson over.**

**Phoebe:** You know that was just a rumor, right?

**Leo:** Being with her breaks the rules, but not being with her breaks my heart. 

---

**Piper:** You okay?

**Phoebe:** Yeah, is Prue okay?

**Piper:** Yeah, she's out cold. (both look at Andy) 

**Phoebe:** Oh . . . (They run to Andy)

**Piper:** Oh my God. . . He's dead. . .

---

**Prue****: Check me out. I don't just work at Buckland's, I own it. And three others: Paris, Tokyo, and London.**

**Piper:** And you're blonde.

**Prue****: Yeah. Strange**

---

**Piper:** What's wrong with you? 

**Phoebe:** Nothing. 

**Piper:** No, you are like ask-rain-man.com. 

---

**Piper:** You have time to follow baseball but you don't have time to tell me about you know what before you know who shows up you know where? 

---

**Prue****: How can I save anyone? Okay, I look ridiculous. I'm wearing clothes from the ex-boyfriends pile, I have hair in strange places and I have a penis! **

---

**Piper:** He is not a warlock. No cats have hissed at him, he has not blinked, he has not tried to kill me or my sisters and steal our powers which as you know is a key indicator.

---

**Phoebe:** Wait, you smuggled it in?  
**Piper:** Oh, it's fruit, Phoebe, not drugs.

**Leo:** Couldn't let you die, Piper.  
**Piper:** I'm very glad you couldn't.

---

**Leo:** Why give up homefield advantage unless you're hiding something?   
**Piper:** Of course they're hiding something! They're evil!

---

**Piper:** You tricked us and now a dragon warlock is trying to turn us into witch-kabobs.

**Prue****:** I gotta figure out a way to put some more balance in my life.   
**Piper:** Yeah, but you don't need Dick.

---

**Piper:** You are not the boss of me.   
**Prue****:** Oh, I am so.

**Prue****:** You want me to beat them up? 'Cause I'll beat them up one by one.

---

**Phoebe:** Piper, you have to stay positive. You know what, I have Celine Dion: Behind the Music on video cassette. Would you like to watch that?   
**Piper:** Would you like to get slapped?

**Victor**: Patty.   
**Patty**: Hello, Victor. How are you?   
**Victor**: Good. I mean, I was good. All right, who brought my ex-wife back from the dead?   
**Grams**: Not now Victor. I know that you two have issues, but that's what the reception is for.

---

**Piper:** We kicked Shax's ass! We bad!

**Piper:** Okay, so what do you say, Oprah or Barbara? Barbara makes you cry. We go with Oprah.

**Prue****: **Well, I'm not. Alright, I'm scared. And you should be too. Okay, our lives, Piper, everything that we've worked for could be completely destroyed with-with one stupid mistake. Our entire future , our entire destiny could be wiped out just like that. (Prue clicks her fingers and a gunshot goes off. Piper gasps.) What was that? (Piper looks down and sees blood on her shirt. Her hands are shaking.) Piper? Piper. (Prue drops the Book of Shadows and grabs Piper before she falls. Prue looks at her hand and it has Piper's blood on it.) Oh!

[Cut back to inside the manor. Piper is laying on the floor trembling. Prue is holding her and has a towel pressed against Piper's wound.]

**Prue****: **I know, I know, it's okay. (She starts to cry.) Leo! Leo! Okay, we have to get you to the hospital. Come on.

(Prue lifts Piper up.)

[Cut to outside. Prue is helping Piper out to the car.]

**Prue****: **Leo!

**Piper: **He can't hear you. Leo. Something must have gone wrong.

**Prue****: **Piper, don't you dare die on me.

**Piper: **Prue, I'm cold. I-I-I can't feel my legs.

**Piper: **Don't go. I love you.

(The line on the heart monitor flattens out and Piper goes into full arrest.)

**Prue****: **Oh god.

**Prue****: **They killed her, Leo. (Leo looks at Piper.) They think we're the demons now.

(Leo walks over to Piper and starts to cry.)

**Leo: **Oh, god. How can this be happening? I don't understand. I'm so sorry.

(He leans over and kisses Piper's forehead.)

**Prue****: **Can you make this right or not? (She pulls him up.) Go! (Leo orbs out. Prue goes back over to Piper.) Don't worry, he's gonna fix it. I promise, you're gonna be fine.

[Cut back to the underworld. Leo orbs in, still crying.]

**Phoebe: **Piper.

(She hugs Leo tightly.)

**Leo: **You don't have to do this.

**Phoebe: **Yes I do. (She turns to Cole.) So, will resetting time affect us down here?

**Cole: **No.

**Phoebe: **Good. I only have one condition. You must warn Prue and Piper before the demonic hit man attacks. Otherwise they're dead anyway.

**Piper: **What?

**Prue****: **I don't know, I just felt a chill. . .

---------------------------------------

AN: I realize this was very long, and all the quotes are all credited to the writers of the show, of course. I just wanted to show that she had the dreams, in short sequences, ending with the last episode of the third season. So with that said, I'm sorry it took so long my wonderful school's internet has been down a lot lately. Expect another chapter within the next couple of hours! Also sorry about all the extra spacing it just saved that way, I promise I'll eventually fix it! Peace everyone!


	7. Anytime You Need A Friend

**Disclaimer:** Again as before, I don't own characters, they are merely pawns in my masterpiece (ha!) of fan fiction. I'm not writing this for profit, so don't sue me! Any coincidence in anything else is just that. This takes place before the sisters get their powers and before Phoebe leaves for NYC. I hardly have any idea which direction I'm going to take this, I'm just trying to put it together as I go along. Feedback is appreciated.

**AN:** A GIGANTIC Thank you times infinity goes out to EVERYONE who has left me a note, suggestions, feedback, and love! I'm glad you're so eager for me to write more! I love you guys! I've been trying to get around and read some of your fics, as I'm hard pressed for time it's going to take me a while, be patient, and you'll see reviews from me soon! Again I love you love you love you love you all!

-----------------------------------------------

**Ch.**** 7 – Anytime You Need A Friend**

        "Do you think I'm crazy?" Piper asked, playing with her cereal at the kitchen table.

"What?" Prue furrowed her eyebrow as she sat down with a glass of orange juice and a muffin. "No, P, of course I don't think you're crazy." Prue said, like it had been obvious.

"Really? Then why won't you talk to me about what I told you?" Piper asked as the doorbell interrupted their conversation. Piper followed Prue out through the foyer towards the door, expecting an answer.

"P, it doesn't matter what I think about it." Prue said, opening the door. 

"It matters to me-," Piper began. 

"Hi, Andy." Prue smiled. Andy smiled and nodded a greeting to both girls. 

"My Dad let me borrow his car to bring Grams home." He used his thumb to point over his shoulder as he spoke, "So whenever you're ready?" 

"Great. We'll get Phoebe and we'll be right out." Prue grinned. 

"I'll go get Phoebe." Piper went up the steps with a sigh.

-------

"Hey P, can I come in?" Prue asked from Piper's doorway. Piper put her pen down and shut her textbook. She pulled her legs up and turned in her chair to face Prue. Prue walked into the room and sat on the end of Piper's bed. 

"I didn't mean to cut you off earlier when you were trying to talk to me." She said. "I just didn't want Andy to know, I didn't think you'd want that." 

"Okay . . . just because you're right on that part doesn't make it okay." Piper replied. 

"Doesn't make what okay?" 

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you think I belong in the nut house." Piper put her head sideways on her knees, trying not to let her emotions get to her and let her eyes well.

"Piper, I don't think you belong in the nut house." Prue knew Piper didn't believe her. Piper just figured Prue was trying to pacify her. Prue reached out and put her hand on Piper's arm. 

"You can't tell Grams, Prue." Piper begged. "She's too sick. She'll send me away." 

"No one's going to send you away, P." Prue reached out and hugged Piper. "I don't know what's going on with you, aside from talking to this Ty, Piper, and I'm worried." 

"Why?" Piper sniffled. 

"I don't want you to get hurt." Prue said simply. Piper was silent. "Besides, it's not like I didn't already know there was such thing as guardian angels." 

"What?" Piper was not paying full attention. She looked at Prue. "What do you mean?" 

"When I know at least Grams has one." Prue told her, crossing her arms. 

"How do you know that?" Piper wiped at the last tear the slid down her cheek.

"I saw her at Mom's funeral." Prue studied the floor with great interest. Piper was staring at Prue in shock. 

"You what?" 

"She was standing next to...well kind of off to the side of Grams, with her hand on Grams' shoulder." Prue told her. "She had long curly light brown hair, and she was this bluish tint. She looked about as sad as Grams was." 

"Why didn't you ever tell us this?" Piper asked, still digesting everything. 

"I didn't think anyone would believe me." Prue bit her lip. "There's something else too." 

"What?" Piper hugged her knees again.

"I saw mom, too." Prue held her breath waiting for Piper's reaction. Piper was silent. Prue looked up to see her staring, blankly.

"When?" Piper got the nerve to question a few minutes later. 

"Twice. Once was right after her funeral." Prue cleared her throat. "I was hiding from everyone, and she was the one who came looking for me. She told me it wasn't time for me to be sad, but to move on and take care of you and Phoebe because you needed me." She explained. 

"A-and the other?" 

"Well," she took a deep breath. "That would be the night before we brought Grams to the hospital." 

"What did she say then?" Piper asked. Prue took a deep breath, this time she wiped angrily at the tear that escaped her sullen face. 

"Well...I was dreaming," She began, "and mom was there, so I just thought it was a regular dream. She told me it wasn't, and that I had to open my eyes and realize what was going on around me better." She paused a moment. "She told me I had to start paying attention to you better, because things are coming that you're not going to be able to handle on your own."

"What about Phoebe?" 

"She said Phoebe would have you, and that she was strong enough to get through it with you." 

"Did she say what it was?" Piper was shaken. Prue shook her head. 

"No." 

"Prue?" Phoebe called from the hall. "Andy's on the phone!" 

"Okay, I'm coming." Prue called back. She looked at Piper, and stood. "I'm always here to talk, P. I always have been, just speak up." She kissed Piper on the top of her head and left the room.

--------

        Piper cleared her throat. It was almost 1:30AM and she had to be up at 6 to get ready for school. Something was sticking on her mind and it bothered her greatly. So, she gave in and did her usual. 

"Ty?" She called softly to the air. Moments later she felt the warm tingle fill her throughout her body. 

What is it, Piper? Are you all right? 

"I'm okay." 

_Okay, what can I do for you?_

"Why can't I see you?" 

_What?_

"Prue saw Grams' guardian angel, which means that you can be seen by people. So why can't I see you?" Piper asked. 

_It's not time, Piper._

"Well...When will it be time?" Piper asked impatiently. 

_Soon enough._


	8. In My Life I Love You More

Disclaimer: Again as before, I don't own characters, they are merely pawns in my masterpiece (ha!) of fan fiction. I'm not writing this for profit, so don't sue me! Any coincidence in anything else is just that. This takes place before the sisters get their powers and before Phoebe leaves for NYC. I hardly have any idea which direction I'm going to take this, I'm just trying to put it together as I go along. Feedback is appreciated. AN: A GIGANTIC Thank you times infinity goes out to EVERYONE who has left me a note, suggestions, feedback, and love! I'm glad you're so eager for me to write more! I love you guys! I've been trying to get around and read some of your fics, as I'm hard pressed for time it's going to take me a while, be patient, and you'll see reviews from me soon! Again I love you love you love you love you all! Also, to Fury Piper, if you email me at glory12783@yahoo.com I can send you the link for the website where I got most of the quotes from. I knew most of the ones I wanted, the trouble was just trying to get them all typed out form somewhere. With that said, read on with your bad self! ---------------------------- Ch. 8 - In My Life I Love You More   
"So, P, how does it feel to be graduating today?" Prue asked, as she helped Piper fix her cap on her head. They were standing out in the lawn of the football field. Piper was in line and ready to march out with her class. Prue was helping her with last minute adjustments.  
"It feels odd, I think." Piper straightened out her robe. "Are Grams and Phoebe sitting down already?"  
"Uhh..." Prue looked towards the seats and then at Piper, biting her lip. Piper sighed.  
"What is it this time?"  
"She probably forgot to pay for something again." Prue stated.  
"Prue this isn't funny, Phoebe is going to mess her life up before it begins." Piper seemed worried. Prue reached up and put her hand on Piper's arm as she spoke.  
"Oh, honey, she's just going through a phase." Prue assured, "Remember mine?"  
"Prue that's different, you were a boy-crazed teen in puberty, not a kleptomaniac."  
"Well look at you with the big sense of humor during the bad time." Prue smiled. "Look they're here. I'm going to go sit with them." She hugged Piper. "Knock 'em dead P!" She called.  
Piper took a deep breath as she followed the girl in front of her out to her seat among her class. She smiled at her family as she passed them. Grams snapped a picture. Piper could feel her heart pounding with nervousness as she listened to the valedictorian give his speech.  
"I stand before you as a pawn in this chess game we call life. Though not all of us have or will always make the right choices, there is always hope in looking two moves ahead. It is through seeing the victory that we win in the end. We all have strengths, we all have weaknesses. Together, we have made sense of them, and built upon them with the help of all of those sitting around you out on this field." Nathan spoke firmly and confidently.  
Piper turned her head and glanced at Prue, Grams and Phoebe. They waved to her and nodded and smiled. Piper offered them a smile and a nod before turning back around, in thought. It was then that something caught the corner of her eye. By the edge of the stage there stood a man. It was a ghost of a man, so to speak. He was faintly there, and Piper could hardly see him from where she was seated but she knew who it was and she knew he was there. The only real feature she could make out of his was his smile. He was grinning widely. "Ty." She breathed. She looked around trying to assess if anyone else could see him. Hello, Piper. "What are you doing here?" Piper said not even loud enough to be considered a whisper. Today is an important day. I wanted to say congratulations.  
Piper stared at him, trying to see him better. He simply waved. "This is a day not to be saddened by the departure of friends, but to be celebrated, and to revel in the memories and experiences we have had here. Through our troubles and drama, we've gained the tools we're going to need to finish our lives no matter which direction they may turn. All we have to do is use them." Nathan continued. "Thank you." Piper said again, so softly she wasn't sure she even had vocalized it. There's no need to thank me. Pay attention, I don't want you to miss your name.  
Piper smiled, Ty could make some good jokes himself sometimes. "When I sat down to figure out what I was going to leave you with, what words of wisdom you would carry with you forever whenever you thought of this speech, I didn't think I would be able to think of anything. However, a song happened to be playing on my father's radio, and I thought it summed up perfectly my sentiments about this day. So as my conclusion I'd like to leave these lyrics with you to express how I feel about each and everyone of you." Nathan cleared his throat. "There are places I remember, all my life, thought some have changed. Some forever not for better, some have gone and some remain. All these places have their moments, but lovers and friends, I still can recall, some are dead and some are living in my life, I've loved them all. But of all these friends and lovers there is no one compares with you, and these memories lose their meaning when I think of love as something new. Though I know I'll never lose affection for people and things that went before, I know I'll often stop and think about them, in my life I love you more." Nathan smiled. "Thank you." Nathan took his seat and the principle began reading off the names and giving out diplomas.  
  
"Piper Halliwell." Piper heard her name and turned away from watching Ty, so she could walk up on stage and accept the piece of paper. It's time for me to go, Piper. Congratulations. "No, wait Ty." Piper begged as she started for the other side of the stage, where Ty had been standing near. She needed to see him. By the time she descended the stairs, he was gone. ------------------------ "P, hey, P this is your party," Prue took a handful of plates and two cups from Piper, who was on her way to throwing them out. "Stop cleaning, leave that to me, go and enjoy yourself already will you!" Prue gave her a little nudge. Piper headed into the conservatory to mingle and Prue carried the trash into the kitchen. "Oh I can't believe how fast you girls are growing up." Grams smiled as she rinsed a dish and put it in the dishwasher. Prue was at her side after replacing the trash bag, "Grams, we are so still young." She assured. "Oh, young yes, but growing so fast. I can't keep up!" She smiled some. Prue put her arm around Grams' shoulders and took the plates from her. "Oh hush, Grams. Go have fun with Piper. I'll do this." She offered. Gram placed her hand on Prue's cheek momentarily with a smile before leaving to attend to the guests. "You are such a kiss ass." Phoebe shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her as she entered the kitchen. "Phoebe, please don't start trouble tonight." Prue asked, closing the dishwasher and turning the water off. "Oh I'm not starting trouble," Phoebe stepped in closer, a confused look on her face as she studied Prue's face. "What?" Prue asked, touching her nose. "Oh, nothing, nothing," Phoebe shook her head and pointed some with her hand, "Did you know that you have some brown stuff right here." She pointed to her own nose. Prue crossed her arms. "You know what Phoebe-," she began. "What?" Phoebe challenged. Prue shook her head. "This is not your day and I will not let you ruin this for Piper." Prue walked away. Phoebe sighed and headed up to her room. ----------------------- "So what did you think P, did you have a good day?" Prue asked. She was sitting on Piper's bed as Piper brushed her newly washed hair as she sat in front of her mirror. "Yes...I did. It was perfect. Thank you." She smiled, turning to look at Prue. "But?" Prue asked knowingly. "But..." Piper fiddled with her brush a little and bit her lip. "I...saw something today." "Ty?" Prue questioned, moving her head to get Piper to look at her. "Yeah." She nodded and looked at Prue. "Is that crazy?" "How many times do I have to tell you that you're not crazy?" Prue crossed her arms. "Besides...I saw him too." "You what?" "Well, sort of. I saw you get startled and hurry to the end of the stage. And there was something there but it disappeared before you got there." Prue told her. "So...how do you know it was Ty then?" She asked, walking over and sitting next to Prue. "Because you looked so heartbroken that you didn't get to see him at the other end of that stage." Prue told her. Piper nodded slightly. "Okay, I'm going to sleep." She hugged Piper. "Congratulations P, sweet dreams." "You too." Piper hugged her back. Prue shut the door on her way out. Piper pulled back her covers and crawled under. She made a decision earlier when Ty had disappeared. With a heavy heart, she took a deep breath. "Ty?" She called. It took him a little longer than usual, but she soon felt that he was there. Sorry to leave you so quickly earlier. "Ty, something's wrong." Piper told him. What? Are you hurt? "No." Piper assured. "I'm not hurt." What's wrong? "Ty, I don't think I'm going to be talking to you anymore." She forced herself to say. When no response came, she cleared her throat. "I know you think you're protecting me and if I really need protecting I'll call for you, but-," Its okay, I understand. "Good-bye Ty. Thanks for today." She smiled some and closed her eyes. She felt peace coming over her and soon found herself asleep. She was only slightly conscious when He kissed her cheek and tucked her in. Sweet dreams, Piper...I'll be in them. And then he was gone.  
------- AN: To be continued...or not? I'll guess you'll have to wait and see, muahahahaha.  
  
After much thought and agonizing over a decision, I've decided that this is how this particular story is going to end. I know that will upset some people. I'm sorry to upset you, but as a way to thank you and as an apologee, I have made and put online a music video for charmed. At the end there's a special message, so bear with some of the quality of the video. It's clips of the show, with talking over the song. I realize it's a bit primitive and I'm not great at making videos, but it's my thank you to all of you for all of your support and love for this story! Keep reading, good things are coming, even if not in the form of this particular story. =) Much love to you all!  
  
~H.J.Glory  
  
I can't put the full url, so just put the w's before it when you type it in  
  
burncrazy.com/video  
  
P.S. - To Fury Piper, I used movie maker and Charmed episodes that are on my computer to make the video, the quotes I got were from a webpage, the url is here: nullasalus.addr.com/quotes/ Like I said I can't put the full url so just put the W's before it in your address line and then hit enter or click go.  
  
To those who couldn't access the video, I was working on fixing some problems with it today. Click on the picture if you can't use "Save Target As." If it still doesn't work leave me a note and I'll figure out a way to get it to you asap.  
  
Also to Chantelle (charmeds # 1 fan), Chapter 8 is the ending for this story. If you got and watch the video, you'll see that this isn't completely over yet. =) 


End file.
